


A Nightmare - A Warning

by Timebreaker



Series: Parts of the same identity crisis [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Night Terrors, Prophetic Dreams
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Los sueños nos muestran muchas cosas sobre nosotros mismos.Las pesadillas muestran aquello que más tememos e intentamos ignorar, y nunca es fácil enfrentarlas.Especialmente cuando tú eres el monstruo dentro de esta.





	A Nightmare - A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lullaby for a princess by Ponyphonic.
> 
> headcanon: Yukio tiene fuertes reacciones físicas ante sus pesadillas, y Rin ya esta acostumbrado a cuidar de él cuando esto sucede.

Corría tan rápido como podía, pero ellos se acercaban cada vez más. Se arrastraban por el suelo con sus garras desgarrando todo a su paso, respiraban sobre su cuello esperando a que tropezara para saltar sobre él y devorarle.

Su Padre. ¿Dónde estaba su Padre? Había estado a su lado apenas unos segundos antes. Él lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia otro lado y su Padre había desaparecido. Tenía que encontrarle. Tenía que encontrarle antes de que le atraparan.

Podía sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a quemarles y como sus pulmones ardían mientras su corazón parecía a punto de explotar. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse. Si lo hacia lo devorarían. Incluso ahora podía sentir como si sus garras se pasaran por su espalda, abriendo su piel sin que realmente pasara, y sus ojos hambrientos sobre todo su cuerpo, perforando hasta el fondo de su ser.

Tenía miedo.

No. Estaba aterrado.

¿Dónde--? ¿Dónde estaban sus pistolas? Estaba seguro de que las tenía a mano en un principio; siempre las mantenía en sus fundas en su persona. Esta vez no había sido una excepción… ¿verdad? Podía jurar haber sentido su peso en su cintura, pero cuando intentaba rememorar que sucedió antes de que comenzaran a perseguirle, se encontraba con su mente en blanco.

¿Qué--?

Debió haber prestado más atención hacia donde iba porque, sorpresivamente, se encontró a si mismo cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo tras tropezar con algo. Al momento en que hizo contacto con el suelo supo que estaba perdido. Podía escuchar los gruñidos de satisfacción y anticipación de los demonios ante la presa a su alcance. No pudiendo hacer nada, simplemente cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Pudo sentir como se movían a su alrededor, rodeándolo. Susurrando y gruñendo. Perforando sus oídos con palabras ininteligibles. Quemando su piel con miasma. Perforando su piel y músculos con sus garras y dientes.

_Riéndose de su dolor._

**-** **¿**Yukio? **-** una voz familiar cortó como cuchillo por el ruido. Levantó su mirada precavidamente; se encontró con oscuridad rodeándole por completo. Más las sombras no estaba inertes. Se movían y retorcían, tomando forma un instante y deshaciéndose al siguiente. Pero solo había silencio. Y la única luz, lo único que podía ver, se encontraba donde él se encontraba. Lo único que podía ver era a sí mismo. **-** **¿**Yuki?

Giró su cabeza sobre su hombro encontrándose, a unos centímetros de donde estaba, se encontraba su hermano. Pero, algo no estaba bien. Era Rin, pero al mismo tiempo no era él: a quien veía era a su hermano gemelo, cuando ambos tenían siete años.

**-** **Y**uki, ¿Qué sucede? **–** le observaba con preocupación. Incluso se le notaba al hablar el diente que había perdido durante una pelea con esos chicos de la otra clase. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. - ¿Estas lastimado?

**-** **N**ii-san…**-** no podía despegar su vista de él otro. Sus grandes ojos azules eran tan cálidos como siempre, y parecían brillar contra la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

**-** **V**en **–** su mano pequeña se estiró hacia él, invitándole a tomarla. Su palma estaba algo raspada y la punta de sus dedos tenia tierra. Si lo recordaba bien, uno de esos chicos había tenido un golpe de suerte y había enviado a su hermano al suelo durante unos segundos, antes de que Rin se levantara de nuevo y le rompiera la nariz de un puñetazo. **–** **V**amos a buscar a Papá.

¿Buscar…? Así es, él estaba buscando a su Padre.

Tomó la mano que se le ofrecía sin dudarlo. Rin le ayudó a levantarse en un solo movimiento, con una fuerza que ninguno otro niño de su edad podía poseer. Una vez Yukio estuvo de pie, el de ojos azules le sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar en una dirección desconocida.

Estuvo a punto de advertirle contra acercarse hacia las sombras que continuaban retorciéndose, pero perdió las palabras cuando vio como esta oscuridad viva se movía lejos del camino de su hermano, como si se tratara de agua siendo repelida por la popa de un barco.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar.

Yukio mantuvo su mirada clavada en su hermano mayor, observando su espalda, notando cuan pequeño era en comparación con él. Cuan pequeña se sentía su mano envuelta en la suya. Cuan cálida se sentía contra su piel helada.

Susurros. Desde las sombras a sus espaldas. Gruñidos cerca de su oído.

Se volvió a ver a aquella oscuridad, observando con atención el movimiento que nunca parecía cesar, encontrándose con puntos brillantes intermitentes en la distancia. Se movio desde sus seis hacia la izquierda, solo para desaparecer y reaparecer en su derecha. Podía sentir como se clavaban en ellos con una fuerza, siguiendo cada movimiento de su cuerpo con atención.

**-** **N**ii-san **–** llamó a Rin, regresando su mirada hacia él, encontrándose con que el niño había sido reemplazado por un adolescente vestido con el uniforme de su escuela primaria, ese que portaba el parche en el brazo derecho indicando que se encontraba en su primer año. La mano que le sostenía aún era más pequeña que la suya, pero se sentía más callosa, y sus nudillos estaban lastimados, sus heridas recientes. Podía sentir el olor de su sangre con claridad.

Lo único que pudo pensar era que no tenía vendas en su persona.

**-** **T**ranquilo, Yukio **–** Rin se volvió a verle. Aun con el cambio en su edad, parecía como si ese brillo de inocencia estuviera permanentemente grabado en el fondo de su mirada. **–** **P**ronto llegaremos. Estoy seguro que Papá se alegrara.

¿Se alegrará? ¿De qué tenía que alegrarse? ¿De que estuviera vivo? ¿De que los demonios no los hubieran herido?

Gruñidos a su derecha y a su izquierda. Los puntos habían regresado y ahora se habían multiplicado. No le costó entender que se trataban de ojos, que les observaban expectantes. Esperaban que cometieran un paso en falso; que cometieran un error, para así saltarle encima y destrozarlos parte por parte. Podía sentir como su temperatura bajaba y su piel se erizaba.

**-** **¡**Nii-san, tenemos que salir de aquí! **–** los iban a atacar, tenían que ponerse a salvo. Tenían que escapar de esa oscuridad. Tenían que-- algo oscuro se movió por la periferia de su visión, justo dentro del círculo de luz que hasta esos momentos no les había dejado. Esta vez se encontró a su hermano, usando el uniforme de la Academia, con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro del perímetro de la luz. Las puntas de sus orejas sobresalían entre sus cabellos negros y su piel era visiblemente más pálida que antes.

**-** **Y**ukio, está bien **\- ** nuevamente Rin se volvió a verle y su estómago se retorció. Su mirada seguía teniendo esa inocencia que Yukio hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ver en su reflejo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hacía? Los susurros volvieron con fuerza, clavándose en sus oídos y enredaba sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso Rin no los oía? ¿No podía sentir como tomaban cualquier semblanza de razón y la arrancaban de su mente? **-** **T**odo va a estar bien.

Apretando sus dientes, tiró su mano fuera del agarre de su hermano, notando cuanto le había quemado el toque de su piel. Apretó los dientes con suficiente fuerza como para romperlos al momento en que Rin le observó con esa mirada suya que mostraba cuan confundido estaba. Las palabras sin sentido continuaban resonando dentro de sus oídos y los ojos ahora les rodeaban.

**-** **N**o… no lo está **–** forzó a las palabras a salir de su boca. Su garganta le quemaba y la cabeza le palpitaba. **-** **¡**NO LO ESTA! ¡Y no lo estará! ¡¿Acaso eres imbécil?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de en cuanto peligro estás?! ¡La Orden espera impaciente por cortarte la cabeza y tú no dejas de hacer estupideces! ¡¿Tanto quieres morir?!

Pudo ver como su entrecejo se fruncía y sus labios se retiraban para mostrar sus colmillos. Una parte de si se deleitaba en el hecho de que al fin había borrado esa sonrisa de su cara.

**-** **¡**Te equivocas! ¡Entiendo perfectamente lo serio que es todo este asunto! ¡No necesito que me protejas! **–** podía ver como su cola se movía agitada a sus espaldas. Y como la oscuridad detrás de ellos se movía siguiendo su movimiento a la perfección. Aun podía ver cariño en el fondo de sus ojos.

Eso solo _le irritaba._

**-** **¡**¿No lo necesitas?! **–** gritó con fuerza, jurando haber sido capaz de escuchar sus palabras ser repetidas por las voces de las sombras. **\- ¡**Obviamente no tienes ninguna idea de lo que hemos tenido que sacrificar para que tu pudieras vivir! ¡Lo que tengo que hacer para que sigas vivo! ¡Nuestro Padre MURIÓ por TÚ CULPA! ¡Hubiera sido mejor que el que hubiera _muerto_ hubiera sido _tú_!

Silencio.

¿Por qué repentinamente había silencio?

Abrió sus ojos -¿Cuándo los había cerrado?- encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano, no furioso, sino herido. Incluso podía ver como las lágrimas se acumulaban antes de caer por sus mejillas. Todo esto sin ninguna clase de sonido. Por reflejo, cubrió su boca con ambas manos, más las voces de la oscuridad repetían una y otra vez sus palabras de manera burlona.

¿Qu-Qué acababa de decir?

Eso no… Eso…

Si su hermano hubiera… si Rin moría, Yukio no…

No había querido decir eso… él solo…

Lo… lo había dicho antes, ¿no es así? Cuando comenzaron las clases, después del funeral de su Padre. Yukio había estado tan dolorido y tan enojado que incluso había estado dispuesto a dispararle. La reacción de Rin había sido algo que esperaba: se había enojado, sorprendido e incluso le había desafiado. Como siempre hacia cuando alguien se mostraba agresivo hacia él.

Esta reacción… el dolor en su rostro… él no había querido… ¿él no había querido esa reacción?

_Entonces ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera?_

Hizo el amago de tocar a su hermano, pero su mano se detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse. Rin tenía su rostro volteado a un lado con su flequillo ocultando sus ojos. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, creando un marco a sus labios apretados. Sus brazos rodeaban su torso en un abrazo que parecía intentar consolarse a sí mismo. Su cola estaba quieta, enredada en su pierna derecha.

Se veía pequeño.

Se veía frágil.

Se veía mal _porque Rin no lloraba_. Al menos, no frente a él.

La oscuridad había dejado de moverse. El silencio continuaba.

¿Por qué había tanto silencio? ¡¿Por qué todo se había detenido?!

Dolía. Dolía.

El silencio le perforaba. Le estaba consumiendo, presionando contra su corazón como un cuchillo. Basta. ¡Basta!

¡BASTA!

**-** **Y**ukio… - la voz de Rin no era más que un susurro, sin embargo, le goleo como si se hubiera tratado de un gritó. El tacto calloso y gentil de un par de manos se posó sobre las suyas, alejándolas de sus oídos con un gesto suave.

Aun con los rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas su hermano se veía preocupado… por él.

¿Por qué no se enojaba con él?

A pesar de que él le había dicho algo como eso. A pesar que lo había dicho con la intención de lastimarle.

La energía le abandono y él acabó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Se sentía de lo peor.

Rin solo le abrazo con un agarre férreo y gentil. Él intento soltarse de cualquier forma que pudo, empujando contra el pelinegro, incluso golpeándole hasta el punto de hacer que su frente comenzara a sangrar, pero nada sirvió. Rin no le soltaba, ni siquiera intentaba detener sus golpes o parecía molestarse por ello. Mientras más lo intentaba, más se encontraba a si mismo desesperado por detenerse y dejarse perder en el calor del abrazo de su hermano.

Eventualmente el llanto sobrepuso su ira y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Cansado, dejo caer su frente contra el hombro de su hermano y sus brazos quedaron inmóviles a su costado. Rin se movió ligeramente contra él para abrazarle y apoyar su rostro contra su cabeza en un gesto que desde hacía años que no realizaba, y el pensar en eso solo le entristecía aun más.

Tenerle tan cerca se sentía bien, tan bien que no podía dejar de llorar. Al menos no hasta que escuchó el sonido de un disparo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que los brazos de su hermano perdían su fuerza y su cuerpo se separaba del suyo.

En cámara lenta vio como Rin caí sobre su costado derecho, inmóvil. Un charco de sangre formándose debajo de él desde el agujero en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón.

No supo que fue, pero algo le llevó a bajar su vista hasta su mano izquierda, encontrando en ella su arma. El cañon manchado con sangre.

El hecho le golpeó como un tren en la cara.

_Él_ había disparado.

Él _había disparado_ a su hermano.

Rin iba a morir por su culpa.

El horror se hizo presente en su ser y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar el arma como si le quemara, tirar de sus cabellos... y gritar.

**-** **¿**Por qué lloras? **-** una voz habló, fría y disgustada, a sus espaldas. **–** **E**sto es lo que querías ¿no es así? Deshacerte de él.

Volviéndose sobre su hombro con el esfuerzo que le tomaría moverse en el agua, se encontró de frente con el familiar negro del abrigo de un exorcista. Lentamente su ojos se levantaron por el contorno de la persona, notando el cinturón en su cintura con la funda para armas y bolsos con cargadores, llegando al símbolo de la Orden en su pecho. Para cuando llegó a su rostro, su respiración se detuvo.

Allí, mirando hacia abajo con desprecio, se encontraba él mismo.

**-** **¿**Qu-Qué? **–** no podía formar palabras. Ni siquiera podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

**-** **S**iempre quisiste que _él desapareciera_ **–** dijo su otro yo mientras caminaba alrededor de él hasta pararse frente a ambos a unos metros, desde donde señalo acusatoriamente al pelinegro en el suelo. Sus ojos y palabras destilando veneno. – Después de todo, _todo es su culpa_.

**-** **N**o… No… ¡Mientes! ¡Eso no es así! **–** gritó con fuerza, negando con su cabeza desesperadamente. **-** **¡**Yo jamás querría! ¡Yo-Yo jamás-!

**\- Y**u… Yukio **–** la voz de su hermano le hizo despegar la mirada del impostor hasta su hermano. Le vio levantarse con dificultad del charco de sangre, la herida de bala y cualquier rastro de golpes en su rostro habían desaparecido por completo. La pistola no estaba por ningún lugar. **– E**stá… bien.

**-** **N**ii-san… **– **le observó incrédulo mientras se enderezaba. Su tranquilidad le aterraba y le confundía. ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo cuando él acababa de destrozarle el corazón de un disparo?

El sonido de botas pesadas contra el suelo le obligó a devolver su atención a su otro yo, el cual se movía con determinación, exudando una presencia similar a la de un ejecutor a punto de llevar a cabo una sentencia de muerte. Su mano izquierda retirando de su funda la segunda pistola antes de apuntarla hacia Rin.

**\- ¡**Detente! **-** su voz acabó socavada por el sonido del disparo que pasó a resonar dentro de sus oídos.

Vio como la sangre salpicaba el suelo ya ensangrentado cuando la bala atravesó el cráneo del pelinegro, desde su derecha hasta su izquierda, con la enfermante cacofonía del hueso cediendo y quebrándose por la fuerza llenando todo el lugar. 

Sin embargo, cuando su cuerpo hubo de caer hacia un costado, Rin detuvo su caída con su brazo derecho contra el suelo. Tambaleante y tembloroso, observó cómo su cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse erigido a pesar de que sus movimientos se asemejaban a los de una marioneta a la que cortaron sus hilos.

Su otro yo permanecía de pie donde estaba, con su arma aun en mano y apuntada a Rin.

**-** **E**sta… bien, Yukio **-** las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos no eran más que murmuros arrastrados, nacidos de la mera voluntad de su vocero. **\- E**stoy... bien.

**-** **¡**Eso no es verdad! **-** en desesperación, aferró los hombros de su gemelo, buscando el contacto con su mirada. Cuando no pudo conseguirlo, movió su atención al atacante, notando las sombras a su alrededor arremolinándose hacia él. **\- ¡**Ya detente! Por favor.

Su otro yo bajó el arma, pero su mirada era la de alguien observando agonizar a un insecto al que se le arrancó varias extremidades.

**-** **_¿_**_No es esto lo que querías?_ **\- **su voz era condescendiente y se clavaba en sus oídos como si de agujas se tratara. El contacto con su hermano se volvió intolerable cuando un calor repentino se hizo de sus manos, obligándole a soltar al pelinegro repentinamente, provocando que este se tambaleara un poco de atrás hacia adelante. Preocupado, dejó sus manos levantadas cerca del otro sin saber qué hacer. Para su terror, su otro yo se había acercado a ellos de manera imperceptible durante su distracción, deteniéndose justo detrás de su hermano mirándole directamente a los ojos. Obligándole a mantener sus ojos abiertos. **-** **_T_**_odos estos años… Todo es su culpa_.

Vio como sus manos se cerraban sobre su garganta desde atrás y apretaban. Rin continuaba observándole a pesar de que su respiración comenzó a cortarse. Desesperado, Yukio se abalanzó sobre esas manos e intento cuanto como pudo para que le soltara: intento aferrarse a ellas, arañarle hasta hacerle sangrar, golpear sus brazos; pero nada parecía funcionar. Mientras tanto el agarre se hacía más fuerte y podía escuchar como su hermano luchaba por respirar.

**-** **¡**Ya basta! ¡YA BASTA! **–** rogó a la figura rodeada por sombras cuyo emblema brillaba burlonamente desde su pecho.

¡Si eso continuaba así su hermano--!

Algo cálido toco su mejilla, deslizándose sobre las lágrimas que continuaban recorriendo su rostro. Sus ojos regresaron a encontrarse con los azules de Rin, que le veían con cariño, como si no se diera cuenta de que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

**-** **Y**ukio… **-** su voz era forzada, falta de aire, pero sus palabras no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Sus dedos removiendo las lágrimas con delicadeza, como si él fuera algo frágil que el otro debiera cuidar. **–** **_E_**_s…toy… bien. Esta… bien._

Apretando sus dientes, le observó incrédulo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por él cuando esto sucedía? ¡No podía entenderlo! Negó fervientemente, llorando por la frustración de sentirse inútil. Dejo caer su cabeza con cansancio, buscando recuperar su aliento, encontrándose con la imagen del charco de sangre debajo de ellos cubriendo el suelo en el que estaban mientras permeaba sus ropas y subía por la tela. _Pero solo sus ropas_. Las de su hermano continuaban pristinas.

Levantó su mirada al escuchar nuevamente como la respiración del otro se cortaba, sintiendo las manos debajo de las suyas aumentar su presión, solo para encontrarse con una imagen que le horrorizo: la figura había desaparecido por completo en la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

_Ahora eran sus manos las que presionaban el cuello de su hermano._

Intento detenerse; forzar a sus manos a dejarle ir. Sin embargo, cada vez podía sentir como la fuerza de su agarre aumentaba en su lugar y como la piel y garganta con la que hacia contacto comenzaba a ceder bajo su peso. La realización de que no podía detenerse le quitó el aliento.

**-** **P**erdón… **-** se escuchó a si mismo sollozar mientras ojos azules se desenfocaban sin dejar de observarle. La piel de Rin comenzaba a verse pálida, y la sonrisa en sus labios empezaba a teñirse de azul. **–** **_L_**_o lamento_… Nii-san.

El calor de la mano en su mejilla desaparecía rápidamente, más el contacto no dejó de ser cariñoso.

Le desgarraba el pecho.

Perdería a su hermano, perdería a la única familia que le quedaba.

_Y sería por su propia mano._

**_-_**_ **Y**ukio_… **-** la voz de su gemelo apenas si alzaba por encima de un susurro y, aun así, reverberaba en sus oídos como si estuviera gritando. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se encontró con sus manos mojadas por las lágrimas que marcaba su camino por el rostro de su hermano. El afecto de su mirada continuaba allí, pero ahora podía observar en el fondo de su pupila un dolor tan profundo que tomaba su corazón y lo apretaba contra su pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se veía tan triste? **–** **_E_**_sta bien…_

¿Por qué continuaba diciendo eso?

¿Por qué intentaba consolarlo?

¿ Qué no se daba cuenta de que iba a morir?

¡¿Era tan _idiota_ que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo?!

Quería gritarle. Quería gritarle hasta que su garganta ardiera.

Y entonces Rin volvió a hablar, haciéndole perder cualquier rastro de su voz.

**-** **Y**o… siempre… estaré contigo **–** su sonrisa temblaba, como si le costara siquiera mantenerla. Sus ojos ya ni siquiera le veian. **–** **S**in im…portar… qué.

Cállate.

P or favor, cállate.

**_\- T_ ** _e… te am- - _

No lo digas.

¡No lo digas!

¡NO LO DIGAS!

* * *

Despertó con un sobresalto.

Su respiración rápida y entrecortada, sus ropas húmedas por el sudor frio. Frenético, Yukio observó a su alrededor, intentando dar sentido a sus pensamientos.

Era su habitación. Se encontraba en el dormitorio. La poca luz del lugar le decía que era la mitad de la noche.

Una pesadilla. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Solo una pesadilla.

Con su corazón palpitando dolorosamente, se vio obligado a apoyar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas debido a las náuseas que le asaltaban. Su ropa se pegaba incómodamente a su piel a causa del sudor frio.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today

Se aferró con fuerza a sus sabanas con manos temblorosas. Sus manos no habían temblado desde la primera vez que sostuvo un arma entre sus manos y apretó el gatillo. Eso no le sucedía a él. Eso no podía sucederle.

Intento devolver su respiración a su ritmo normal, más se le dificultaba siquiera comenzar a alargar su inhalaciones. Escuchaba su corazón latir en sus oídos al tiempo en que lo sentía golpear contra sus costillas como si quisiera romperlas. Y sus ojos comenzaban a arderle mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban.

_Que patético._

Por años todo lo que pudo hacer era llorar y esconderse detrás de la espalda de su hermano o de su Padre. Cuando se le ofreció la opción de pelear, de retomar el control, de superar sus miedos, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a ser tan _débil._ Y ahora… una mera pesadilla le arrastraba de nuevo a las lágrimas como si nada.

_Realmente patético._

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Sorpresivamente, algo se posó sobre su espalda con el toque de una mariposa.

**\- Y**ukio, ¿pasó algo? **– **Rin se encontraba de pie al lado de su cama, ligeramente inclinado de forma que pudiera tener contacto visual sin que Yukio tuviera que levantar su cabeza. Tenía sus ojos apenas entrecerrados y su cabello completamente desordenado. Del otro lado de la habitación se veía su cama, con sus sabanas desordenadas y Kuro durmiendo justo en el centro de la cama.

Apretando su mandíbula, Yukio negó con su cabeza, empeorando sus nauseas.

¿Qué hacia su hermano despierto en medio de la noche? Especialmente cuando este dormía como una piedra la mayor parte del tiempo. Quería estar solo. No podía soportar tenerle cerca en esos momentos, pero tampoco podía decirlo en voz alta. Ni siquiera creía poder crear sonido alguno.

Contrario a lo que creía, Rin no continúo insistiendo. Simplemente le observo fijamente por un par de segundos antes de alejarse, rompiendo el contacto entre ellos, (Yukio casi detestaba el hecho de que extrañaba el calor de su mano contra su espalda; le hacía sentir _débil_). No se sorprendió al no escuchar el sonido de los paso de su hermano, siendo que Rin tenía la inusual y contradictoria habilidad de moverse por un lugar sin causar ruido, sin embargo, si le pareció raro que, en lugar de escuchar el sonido de las sabanas, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría y cerraba.

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Los siguientes minutos, Yukio los pasó en la misma posición, simplemente escuchando a su propio corazón latir junto con el sonido de los ronquidos de Kuro al otro lado de la habitación.

Podía sentir como el centro de su pecho comenzaba a incendiarse lentamente; como las manchas que se expandían por su brazo izquierdo, debajo de sus ropas, palpitaban y ardian cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo con más fuerza. Era su propio cuerpo burlándose de sus estúpidas y crédulas creencias de que podía escapar de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Pensar que _era diferente_ a Rin.

Si, era diferente. _Era más débil. _Solo por esa verdad innegable había sido que las llamas azules le habían ignorado por casi 17 años y por años creyó que esa sería una realidad sólida, marcada en piedra por la eternidad, pero ahora que era más fuerte su sangre regresaba a atormentarle.

Soon did that pony take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

_Pero ¿no había sido eso lo que había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo? _

Siempre había temido a los demonios que acechaban a los humanos desde los rincones más oscuros de las ciudades, de los pueblos, de los hogares… de las mentes. Y al mismo nivel había admirado a su hermano por su fortaleza, por su valentía… por ser todo lo opuesto a esas criaturas.

Cuando su Padre le reveló, unas semanas antes de cumplir doce años, que su hermano y él descendían del ser que regía sobre esas criatura y, aun peor, que su propio hermano era en realidad uno de ellos… Bueno, solo digamos que su mundo cayó en pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Por primera vez en su vida… no sabía que debía sentir hacia Rin.

_Si admirarle… temerle… o envidiarle._

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most

Volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, esta vez acompañado con los pasos de alguien más.

Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar su cabeza de sus rodillas cuando los pasos se detuvieron a su lado, aunque si se volvió a verle cuando sintió algo suave contra su mejilla. Cansado, simplemente giró su rostro hacia el otro para ver que estaba haciendo, dándose con el hecho de que lo que estaba tocando su mejilla era una toalla limpia que olía al perfume para ropa que su hermano compraba. En su otra mano se encontraba un vaso de agua y una tira de pastillas que Yukio habría sido capaz de reconocer sino estuviera mentalmente agotado.

**-** **S**ería mejor que tomaras un baño, pero con que seques tu sudor funcionara por ahora **–** aun con ambos despiertos, Rin se cuidaba de mantener su voz baja, cosa que Yukio podía apreciar debido a que su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar. Lánguidamente, tomo la toalla del agarre del más bajo y procedió a secar su rostro, su cabello, su cuello, pecho y espalda con cuidado.

Mientras tanto, Rin se mantenía acuclillado allí a su lado esperando por que él terminara, con el vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla en la otra –habiendo dejado la tira en el suelo cerca de la cabecera de la cama-. Una vez considerado lo suficientemente seco, Yukio devolvió la toalla a su hermano y acepto los otros objetos. Reconoció inmediatamente el sabor de la pastilla que usaban para el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas tras haberla tomado por varios años.

**-** **N**o sabía que teníamos este medicamento **–** o, más bien, se había olvidado por completo la idea de comprar más luego de que su última tira se hubiera acabado a inicios del año. Muchas veces había pensado en ello, pero siempre acababa abandonando la idea por una cosa o por otra.

**-** **N**o lo teníamos. Sei lo envió hace una semana como precaución **–** comentó el pelinegro, levantándose a buscar dentro del armario del castaño por un cambio de ropa. **–** **A**l parecer, tenía el presentimiento de que lo necesitarías.

Yukio estaba tan drenado de energía que solo atino a asentir con un sonido de su garganta. Cerró sus ojos por un tiempo, simplemente esperando a que el medicamento surtiera su efecto. En el fondo podía escuchar como su hermano mayor buscaba ahora no en su armario sino en el espacio en que guardaban sus sabanas y cobertores, colocado en la esquina entre la pared y la cama de Rin.

En algún momento el dolor de su cabeza finalmente había comenzado a reducirse hasta el punto en que su mente se desconectó de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al menos hasta que algo caliente se posó sobre su frente, moviendo su flequillo fuera del camino y retirando el vaso de su mano.

**-** **N**o parece que tengas fiebre, pero estas demasiado frío **-** Rin llevaba consigo uno de sus pijamas y un juego de sábanas limpio con un cobertor.**-** **S**i quieres… puedes tomar mi cama por esta noche. Mañana lavaré ropa así que no hay problema con cambiar las sábanas de tu cama ahora.

Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace (…)

Sus ojos azul verdoso se pasaron por el otro lado de la habitación iluminada por la luz de la Luna, encontrándose con la cama de su hermano completamente acomodada y a Kuro durmiendo en el escritorio sobre una de las sudaderas de Rin. Recibiendo sus ropas con movimientos pesados asintió a la sugerencia de su hermano y se levantó de donde estaba, teniendo cuidado de no realizar ningún movimiento rápido.

Al igual que la toalla, sus ropas limpias se encontraban perfumadas. Era extraño que recién ahora lo notara.

A sus espaldas podía escuchar al pelinegro moviéndose, ocupado en acomodar todo. Teniendo la mente suficiente como para evitar que su brazo izquierdo estuviera a la vista de su hermano, cambió su ropa y dejo la otra en el canasto al lado de la puerta. La cama de su hermano se sentía diferente a la suya, más suave y tan cálida como el otro.

(…)  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

Su pecho había dejado de quemarle, y las manchas en su brazo habían decidido volver a descansar. Sin embargo, aún se sentía frió.

En la oscuridad, aun con su mala visión, podía captar la figura del de ojos azules moviéndose por la habitación con facilidad. Era como si la falta de luz no le fuera una molestia en lo absoluto. Y quizás no lo fuera.

Quizás su hermano sabía guiarse a sí mismo a través de las sombras que les rodeaban. Brillando como solo él lo hacía con una inocencia y asombro por el mundo que Yukio solo había visto en otra persona además de Rin.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban Yukio solo podía pensar en que debía proteger ese brillo, _incluso de sí mismo._

Al otro lado de la habitación Rin solo observaba a su hermano menor mientras se sentaba en la cama recién hecha con su teléfono en mano y el contacto de Mephisto en la sección de mensajes. Quitando su mirada del castaño solo cuando el anuncio de un nuevo mensaje llegó, dejándole saber que ambos podían tomarse el día libre. Dejando a su espalda descansar contra la pared miro hacia la ventana y la noche que pasaba fuera de ella mientras masajeaba parte de su cuello, preguntándose qué habría sido aquella dolorosa sensación que le había quitado el aliento en un primer lugar.

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Mi idea es que, cuando Satán le dispara a Rin hacia el final de la serie, es que se hace eco de este deseo/temor inconsciente de Yukio. Después de todo, Satán podría haber usado cualquier otra forma para deshacerse de Rin.


End file.
